Trust
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: It were those fated words that changed everything between Jonathan and Dio. Years have passed and now Jonathan wonders about the reason behind Dio's decision. But does it truly matter, in the end of the day?


**_Prompt: "Just trust me"_**

It was a pleasant day, Jonathan Joestar decided. For a late spring day, at least. No rain, it was barely cold, and the wind wasn't too strong. When it did blow by, it had warmth to it that felt like someone placed a gentle kiss upon one's cheek. Due to this rarity, he and Dio decided to spend their Saturday afternoon in the gardens.

Having dismissed the servants for the day, the two were alone.

Blue eyes scanned over the same sentence in the newspaper for awhile now. His thick forefinger played with the edge of the paper, in preparation to turn to the next page, but it never happened. A soft sigh escaped him as he gently folded the newspaper a few times before setting it on the side table. Aside from it were two wine glasses, with only one filled, and a medium sized wine bottle. Another hand came into view, one that didn't belong to the Joestar man. The fingers were long, elegant, as they curled around the glass and picked it up. Jonathan's eyes followed the movement until they stopped when they saw the other figure.

Dio didn't appear to pay him any mind. On his lap was a thick book that would make anyone do a double take at the sight of it. It was a new law book that only arrived yesterday. It contained an update of the United Kingdom's latest laws, with some notes of what old ones were discarded. The blond had been doing nothing but talk about it for the last few weeks. On how it was simply a _must _to have in one's collection of books. That no lawyer with dignity would pass upon if they had a choice. Jonathan didn't really care, personally. If his lover was happy, who was he to argue with him? It didn't even matter that they paid extra on an already expensive object, to make sure that it arrived before its official release day.

Dio appeared content, so the dark headed man was happy as well.

Jonathan couldn't help but admire the man beside him. No matter the age, the skin was almost as smooth as it was years ago. There were barely any lines around the eyes, and only a few on the forehead. Squarish stylish glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, as golden eyes continued to run over the words with no delay. His blond hair continued to shine under the sun, not having lost any of its colouring. It was long enough to be pulled back by a red ribbon at the base of his neck, which contrasted against his entire outfit. Something about 'accents', as the other once explained to a confused Jonathan.

How many years has it been, since that day? Some 20 odd years? It was hard to believe so much has changed over a few words and an unexpected decision. In fact, he never quite understood or even asked as to why the other agreed to it.

"Dio?"

"Mmm?"

The blond hummed in acknowledgement, but he didn't look up from the papers. He took a small sip of the deep red wine, then placed it back down onto the table with a soft _click_.

"Remember that day, all those years ago?"

A moment passed before Dio sighed. He snapped the thick book shut and took off his glasses, which he folded and then placed on the table. The golden eyes connected with the blue pair as they gave a slight glare.

"You have to be more specific than that, Jojo dear. There are many days in a year."

Jonathan gave a boyish-like smile as his eyes sparkled with amusements.

"You know, the day that we finally sat down and talked for the first time."

Dio rolled his eyes at the description.

"You mean when you practically kidnapped and trapped me in the library. Yes, I remember it all too clearly."

Came the dry answer. Something that neither mentioned was that there was more meaning to that specific date. It was the day that Dio's mother passed away, to which the blond usually spent sulking about and trying to hide from the world. One thing that the two shared was their love for their mothers, whether they knew them or not. For the first time ever, Jonathan learned about it and made it his mission to cheer the other up. Somehow the comfort escalated to a whole other discussion that was the topic of this conversation. Though, Jonathan wouldn't go as far as to describe the whole event as 'kidnapping'. A gentleman did not kidnap someone and hold them against their will, after all. It was more of a chat than anything else.

"Come now, Dio, it wasn't all too bad."

Jonathan grabbed Dio's closest hand to him and brought it closer. A soft kiss planted on the back of it, lingering a bit too long. Not that either cared. The comment made the other man snort uncharacteristically.

"Not too bad, he says." Dio muttered underneath his breath. The Joestar was lucky that the blond hasn't murdered him that day. He sighed before speaking louder. "What brought this on?"

Jonathan shrugged a bit. He brought his other hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"I just realized that I never found out as to why you agreed to it."

Dio didn't say anything at first. His eyes stared at the other with a steady look. Something that made the bigger man shuffle in his seat, as it felt like it was his soul that was getting stared down. The hand in his lifted to grasp onto the strong chin. Long styled nails ran against the skin with a featherlight touch. A thumb rubbed against the jawline as the blond hummed a bit.

_"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?!"_

Dio soon pulled and looked away without an answer. His arms folded on top of each other in a relaxed position.

_"I know we have our differences, but please, at least listen to me this once. Dio, I do care about you. Even after everything. I just wish that you'll trust me, for once in your life._

"Dio?"

Jonathan broke the silence gently. A small frown marred his face as worry entered his eyes. The silence continued to stretch out for a bit longer.

_"… Very well, but it'll be on your head."_

"I don't know." Dio finally answered, still not looking at the other. His golden eyes looked off into the distance, no longer anchored in this reality. "I don't quite remember."

Jonathan's blue eyes blinked a few times in surprise. A part of him didn't quite believe his lover, but he wasn't about to poke the tiger for the 'truth'. And even so, there was another side of him that believed him, oddly enough. As he thought back to that day, not even then was he able to read the other's mind. Was there an underline plan that he didn't know about, but got discarded somewhere down the road? Was it, loneliness that made Dio agree? It could even be that he simply wanted to get out of the library and get away from the bluenette. There were so many possibilities that now raced through his mind. All sounded possible, but none brought him any closer to the truth. Whatever the reason was, it was now lost to history.

"Do you regret it?"

Dio blinked a few times. His mind took a bit too long to process the question. Regret _this_? He scoffed.

"If I regretted it, I wouldn't be with you in this manner. As far as I'm concerned, you'd be dead long ago if it was the case."

The dark answer came out, but it didn't hold much bite behind it. Not even the glare that got sent his way held much fire. Jonathan chuckled, no longer put off at these types of answers. He leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the pale lips. It wasn't returned, but the death glare lessened considerably.

"I'm happy that you chose to trust me."

Dio sniffed.

"I suppose this isn't too bad."

The pair shared another small kiss before returning to their previous activities.


End file.
